Finding Faith
by Affirmation26
Summary: Lyn Kordai, a young firey Padawan struggles to live up to her Master's expectations and one day become a Jedi Knight. A Background story about two OCs. Please R&R and enjoy


Finding Faith 

Chapter One: The Beginning

Lyn Kordia looked out her window, Coruscant was lit up as usual. Speeders and cabs flew by causing the window to vibrate slightly. Lyn longed to be outside, to see some excitement. She wanted an adventure, but she couldn't have one. She was a Jedi Padawan, and too young to go out on what Lyn liked to call, exciting assignments.

Lyn's door opened, and a silhouette of her Master filled the doorway.

"Lyn, you should get to bed," Ra-Zur Koth spoke in his usual calm manner. "It's past midnight."

"Sorry, Master," Lyn said automatically, as she usually did when she'd done something wrong.

Lyn stood up from her chair and stretched as she walked over to her bed.

"You might want to think about changing into your night-clothes, Lyn," Master Koth chuckled.

Lyn smirked, walking sleepily over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of white pants and a night shirt. Ra left the room, so Lyn could dress and get some sleep. Lyn slipped on her clothes and tossed her robes unceremoniously on the floor. She crawled under her covers and fell asleep almost immediately.

Lyn awakened to the usual buzzing of her alarm, she sat up and stretched her tired limbs. "I should have gone to bed, when I was supposed to," Lyn thought to herself, hitting the off button on her alarm.

She grabbed a fresh tan tunic and leggings before heading to the refresher. Lyn stared at her reflection and sighed. Her black, unkempt hair drooped over her dark eyes. Another day of boring lectures and meditation, but there was one thing Lyn looked forward to everyday, and that was lightsaber practice. Lyn dropped her clothes on the counter, took off her night clothes and stepped into the sonic shower.

After Lyn got cleaned up and dressed, she headed for the dining hall for morning meal. The hall was crowded as usual, the Masters sat at their respected tables on the far right side, while the Apprentices and Padawans fought over spots next to the windows. That over looked the gardens.

Lyn grabbed her meal and took a seat far away from the other Padawans. She ate her bland food in silence, watching the other Padawans and Apprentices sit with their friends, while chatting about their day's activities and various classes.

Ra spotted his Padawan easily out of the large group of Padawans; she was the only one sitting by herself.

"Seems like your Padawan needs a lesson in making friends, Ra." Master Vrook said haughtily.

"She's just going through a phase, Vrook," Ra said irritably. "Not all children can make friends as easily as others."

"She doesn't seem interested in making friends at all, Ra," Vrook commented. "If she were my Padawan…"

"She's not your Padawan, Vrook," Ra-Zur, cut him off mid-sentence. "So stay out of it."

Ra went back to eating his meal and continued to watch Lyn.

Lyn knew her Master was watching her again. She knew she should go and try to make friends with the other Padawans, but she had no interest in socializing. "I have nothing in common with them," Lyn thought, "yes I do; we are all trying to become Jedi." That should be enough for her to make friends, but it wasn't. Lyn felt that she would always be an outcast. Lyn took a swig of her juice and kept her head down, not wanting to look at her Master.

All the other Padawans never questioned their Masters, they did as they were told and studied their lessons. Lyn on the other hand, was argumentative, and always got into mischief. Ra found it difficult to work with Lyn at times but decided to see it as a challenge. There was one thing where Lyn and Ra didn't argue about, and that was the time they spent during lightsaber practice. Lyn had a fascination with the whole subject. She was first in her class to build a lightsaber, though it exploded when she first activated it. Lyn still has a scar above her right eye from the incident.

Lyn finished her meal and took her tray to the trash bin. She trotted off to her first lesson, History of the Jedi Order, with Master Kae. The Padawans took their seats and Lyn sat in the back as usual. Lyn day dreamed through the whole class, about battle with imaginary foes, and visiting exotic worlds. Master Kae would occasionally tap Lyn on the shoulder as she passed by to get her to pay attention. Later, Master Kae dismissed the class, and as Lyn was leaving the room, Ra was waiting outside for her.

"You were day dreaming again, Lyn." Ra said, in more as a statement than a question. A few Padawans past by and glanced at Lyn with a knowing look.

"Yes, Master," Lyn admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Ra admonished. "Just don't do it."

"Yes, Master." Lyn said, looking at her feet.

"Come, the council wishes to see us." Ra informed his Padawan.

This caught Lyn's attention; never has the council asked to see both of them at the same time. Usually it was just her Master that they wanted to see. Immediately Lyn jumped to the conclusion that she must be in some sort of trouble.

"Why do they want to see both of us, Master?" Lyn asked just to be safe.

"I imagine they have a mission for us." Ra said nonchalantly, as he began walking in the direction of the council chambers.

Jedi Knight Koth and Padawan Kordia stood in the middle of the council chambers and bowed respectfully to the council members. It was a large room, with a domed roof, Lyn hated the council chambers, she always ended up in some sort of trouble here.

"There has been an incident on Chandrila," Master Vandar spoke in a scratchy voice. "Master Koth, you and your Padawan will be sent to aid in peaceful negotiations."

"Of course, Master Vandar," Ra said in a calm even tone. "What exactly has happened on Chandrila?"

"There have been disagreements between two of the political parties," Master Kae spoke up. "Civil War is imminent if someone does not intervene."

"We will go immediately, Masters." Ra acknowledged, bowed and turned to leave the chambers.

"Knight Koth, we do wish to speak to you in private first," Master Ki Ell called out, stopping Ra and Lyn before they left the chambers. "Your Padawan may wait outside."

Lyn looked skeptically at Ra and briefly at the Council, but said nothing because last time she smarted off to the Council she ended up scrubbing the refreshers for a week She stepped outside and took a seat while she waited for her Master's return.

Ra turned and walked back towards the Council and waited for an explanation as to why they had asked to speak in private. "What is so secretive as to why they couldn't speak in front of Lyn," Ra asked himself.

"It has been observed that you and your Padawan have not made any progress together," Master Vandar said evenly. "We are hoping this mission, you and Padawan Kordia will find some common ground, if not, I an afraid that a new Master will be assigned."

"With all due respect, Master Vandar, she is my Padawan," Ra argued. "It should be up to me if I think another Master would be able to train her better, not yours!"

"It is our feeling that you may not be able to see what we see, Knight Koth." Kae frowned.

"If this is the councils will, but let it show that I strongly protest against this action," Ra struggled to keep his temper down. There is no emotion. "Now if I am excused, my Padawan is waiting patiently for me." Ra said through gritted teeth.

Without being dismissed, Ra left the Council Chambers. He motioned for Lyn to follow as he swept through the long now empty corridors.

Wisely Lyn did not ask her Master what had happened and followed suit without question. Once inside their shared quarters, Ra stopped and took a deep breath. "Everything is going to be fine, Lyn isn't going to have a new Master," Ra told himself.

"Pack your formal robes along with whatever you feel you should take," Ra said shortly, before entering his room.

"Have I done something wrong again," Lyn asked herself. She started to panic a little and tried to recite the code. Lyn went to her room and pulled out a bag from under her bed and began to pack. After packing away her clothes and a spare lightsaber, Lyn waited for her Master in the living quarters. Lyn sat down by the window and sighed as she stared out at the passing speeders.

Ra stepped out of his room and looked at Lyn who seemed to be a little on the edge, not that he could blame her, he was quiet short with her earlier. Ra started to walk over to Lyn to let her know everything was alright, when his com-link chimed. Ra sighed, dropping his bag to answer.

"Yes?" Ra asked, after clicking the communication device.

"Knight Koth, the transport to Chandrila is waiting for you and your Padawan in hanger bay 12," The Deck officer answered.

'Thank you, we'll be right there," Ra said before cutting the com-link off.

Lyn stood up, grabbing her bag and followed her Master to the hanger bay. Ra laid a gentle hand on Lyn's shoulder giving her a small reassuring squeeze. Lyn looked at her Master with a faint smile.

"This is just is going to be a simple assignment, nothing to worry about" Ra whispered to Lyn.

"I'm sure it will be too, Master."

**

* * *

Okay, well the Characters in this story are OC's from an RP in the Jekk Jekk Tarr at KFM. Lyn is my OC and Ra-Zur is my friend, Cora's OC. Big thanks to Fon for Beta-ing for me. 3 Fon.**

**_--JRO _**


End file.
